Vampire-Slaying Paladin Extraordinaire
by The Fault In Our Kung Fu
Summary: Rin pouted. "You're just a boring old priest. Why can't you be cool like Anderson?" Fujimoto rolled his eyes. "You've been reading too much Hellsing manga."


**Vampire-Slaying Paladin Extraordinaire **

Rin skipped school again, and for good reason (in his opinion). He spent hours firmly snuggled in bed, sipping on fizzy _ramune_ and poring over newly bought volumes of Kouta Hirano's vampire manga _Hellsing_. Everything from the memorable characters and gothic atmosphere to the unflinching violence and gore had him fully engrossed in the storyline.

'Man, this manga uses so much black ink. People just spurting and splattering blood everywhere like walking fountains.' A gleeful smirk slowly found its away on his face. 'I freakin' love it. I'm so glad I got into this series.'

"Rin! You skipped school again?"

Rin yelped and jolted in his bed, nearly spilling his _ramune_ all over the volume spread out on his lap. He scowled. "Jeez, old man. You don't have to scare me like that."

"Being scared should be the least of your worries." Father Fujimoto folded his arms and peered through his tinted lenses with a severe, reproving glare. "I know it's hard for you to get along with others and sit still with _serious_ books," At this, Fujimoto nudged his foot at old manga strewn on the floor. "But school is important. I wish you can take academics seriously like Yukio."

Rin huffed a sigh and let the volume he held rest on his face. "Yukio Schmukio," his muffled reply came from under the pages. "Let him carry all the hope and future of our weird little family. Let _me_ enjoy my youth."

Fujimoto picked his way through Rin's messy room to approach the bed. "What have you been doing all day? Reading manga?"

"What else? It's the only thing that's fun and productive."

Fujimoto snatched up a random volume and casually leafed through it, his eyebrows raised in amusement. "_Hellsing_? Nazis and vampires? Aren't you more into sappy shojo?"

"I needed a break," Rin retorted. "Besides, Yukio hid his manga and confiscated them from me because I keep crying over them." He gestured to the numerous volumes sprawled all over his bedsheets and mattress. "I gave _Hellsing_ a try and ended up really liking it because there's this one character who looks just like you."

He flipped through the pages and shoved the open volume close to Fujimoto's face. "Look at this, and I dare you to tell me that he's _not_ your long-lost twin. Father Alexander Anderson is seriously the most badass mofo ever to grace the pages of a manga."

Fujimoto squinted at the artwork, unimpressed. "He floats on Bible pages and speaks with a bad Scottish accent?"

"He kills vampires and has an endless supply of holy swords!" Rin countered defensively. "Everyone loves Alucard, but Anderson's pretty cool too. He works for a super secret Catholic military branch. And he's actually a paladin!"

At that, Fujimoto had a strangely intrigued look on his face. "A paladin, huh?"

"Yeah, the top vampire slayer. Why can't you be like that, Fujimoto?"

The priest shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, Rin."

Rin pouted. "Yeah, you're just a boring old priest."

Fujimoto grabbed Rin's head and drove his knuckles into his black hair. "And you've been reading too much _Hellsing_ manga."

Rin was relieved; the rough yet playful gesture meant that Fujimoto wasn't too angry with him skipping school. "It would be so cool if you really were an exorcist," Rin said wistfully. He didn't know what to make of Fujimoto's mysterious smile. The priest could never stay angry with adopted son for very long. Rin was always one for indulging in his imagination. Soon enough he might have to face it as reality. But for now...

Fujimoto jerked his head to the bedroom door. "We better start cooking dinner soon. Want to help me?"

Rin beamed. "You bet!" He bolted out of bed and dashed for the door, eager to exercise his culinary skills for the night. Before going out the door he spun around to face Fujimoto. "You know, since you look so much like Anderson, I might as well like to think you're a vampire-slaying paladin extraordinaire."

'I'm surprised he knows what the last word is. And how to pronounce it,' Fujimoto thought with a chuckle. "Fine with me," he replied. "It sounds a lot better than the usual 'old fart.'"

* * *

**I can't be the only one who thought that Fujimoto from Blue Exorcist looks strikingly similar to Anderson from Hellsing. Using that, I wrote this fun little drabble.**


End file.
